


One Strange Shore Leave

by princesschristinepine12



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, First Date, First Time, Light Bondage, Mind Meld, Romance, Sylar!Spock, Telekinesis, dark!Spock, girl!Kirk, implied rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschristinepine12/pseuds/princesschristinepine12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and the crew of the Enterprise is on shore leave in Thanaria III.</p><p>And it didn't quite go as she planned it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever made and my first Spirk fic. I hope you like it! :D

**Title:** One Strange Shore leave

 **Fandom:** Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)

 **Pairings:** Jamie T. Kirk/Sylar, Jamie T. Kirk/ Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock

 **Characters:** Jamie T. Kirk, Sylar (Heroes), James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, Montgomery “Scotty” Scott, Nyota Uhura

 **Rating/Warnings:** Explicit, Choose not to use Archive Warnings

 **Tags:** Girl! Kirk, Dark! Spock, Light Bondage, First Time, Sylar! Spock, Telekinesis,

 

 

The _Enterprise_ is on shore leave in Thanaria III. The Prime Minister accepted to be part of the Federation and told us that as our newest partnership with their council and the Federation, we should take shore leave here for four days. After that, we beamed aboard the _Enterprise_ and announced what happened down there and having shore leave. Since then, everybody from Alpha shift, including me, got off of their stations and left the bridge. I was parted from my First Officer and never heard of him after. Probably, planning on taking Nyota somewhere in the city.

 I sighed. Bones was right. I should’ve talked to Spock about my feelings for him. Bones always scowled at me every time I barged in Sickbay, crying how badly I want to jump on him and his cute pointy ears and spiky hair (It’s weird that his hair is not bowl-cut, like most Vulcans and their bowl-hair cut) and his freakishly hot body.

Frowning, I punched my code to my quarters and went in to change my uniforms. I wore a pale blue t-shirt and black tight skinny jeans and my regulation boots. As I went to the transporter room, pulling the sleeve of my leather jacket, Bones, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov were grinningly waiting for me, those assholes.

 “You guys really waited for me, huh?” I asked.

“Well, can’t start drinking without you, Jamie.” Bones said, smirking.

“And you’re buyin’ us first drinks, lass.” Scotty spoke up.

 I rolled my eyes, “Very well, gentlemen. May I remind you that _only_ your first drink is on me.” I said sternly

“Aye, Captain.” Sulu smiled

"Okay, let's get this show on the road" I mused.

We stepped on the transporter pad. “Energize” I told the lieutenant behind the console.

Once we were beamed down, we found ourselves in the nearest bar. As promised, I am buying their first drink. I waved at the bartender.

“What are we having, Miss?” the bartender asked, definitely flirting with me.

I almost rolled my eyes at that, “I’ll have a light beer, the best bourbon in the house, two Romulan Ale, Russian whiskey and Scotch.” I smiled at him.

“That’s a lot of drinks for you.”

“Oh, it’s not all for me. It’s for the guys on that table.” I pointed where they seated.

“They’re all with you?” He had a confused look.

“Yep, they’re with me the whole night.”

He nodded, “Hmm… I’ll have someone to bring your drinks down there.”

“Thank you” I flashed him a killer smile and walked back to the table.

We sat there for a long time and had a few rounds. I flirted with a lot of guys (and women) until I decided to go back to my hotel, alone. Bones insisted me to go back with him, but I said no. My hotel is just a few blocks away from the bar so I could just walk it and explore the city further. Thanaria III is just as beautiful as the other places we've been, except Risa. The sky in this planet at night is a haze with purple and red that coloured it. It's quite different in here. I was planning on having a tour around the city tomorrow, with Spock, actually. But I guessed that maybe he'll probably be spending it with Nyota

 As I began to walk down the street, I saw two men leaning against the alley wall, looking suspicious. I strained to look forward and pushed my long blond hair back and tucked my hands in the pocket of my jacket. I took no mind on the men, so I just kept walking.

Until I heard someone behind me said,

“I’m so sorry for this, Captain.”

My eyes widen and the men from the alley quickly shoved a hypo in my neck, before I could move to get them off of me. My eyesight began drifting doubles as I saw my captives. It was Ensigns Roberts and Martin from the Science department. I blew a weak punch to Ensign Martin to his face, which he dodged, before I dropped to my knees and looked up to them.

“Wha─ why?” I whispered and my vision faded.  


*~*~*~*

 

The Ensigns brought their unconscious Captain to a hotel room that their Chief Science officer told them. Spock was waiting for them, reading latest ship's report  on a PADD.

“I see you have brought the Captain successfully. Well done, Ensign Martin, Ensign Roberts.” Spock nodded and ordered them to place Jamie to the bed, with a four inched width, two leather stirrups, rested on the side of the bed and removed her jacket and her boots.

Spock dismissed the Ensigns and replied him with a salute. When he heard the door shut, he stepped forward to look at his beautifully unconscious Captain Jamie. With a flick of his wrist, the bed restraints automatically locked itself on Jamie, her arms above her, legs slightly wide. Spock leaned down on her and drew in some of her sweet scent on her neck and told himself out loud.

“I shall have you soon, _Ashayam._ ” He smirked at her unconscious body. Spock held their fingers into a Vulcan kiss and blew a kiss on her forehead. Jamie stirred in the bed at the contact, but it failed.

Spock pulled his hand away and decided to take a shower and meditate before she awoken soon.

 

 *~*~*~*

 

I began to stir my head awake and blinked my eyes. I was in a dimly lit room. Many things came into my mind when I opened my eyes. I realized that:  a.) I was not in my hotel room; b.) this is definitely NOT my bed, c.) My body can’t move because I’m tied to the bed with some huge belt-like restraints, d.) my arms are above me and my legs are spread a little wider, e.) I’m still clothed minus my boots and my leather jacket (The jacket that Dad gave it to Mom before he died then, gave it to me before I left Riverside, which I loved most)

“Oh shit, no. Not this again.” And especially, on my shore leave. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes tried to think what happened how I got here. I remembered something before I became unconscious, a man spoke to me,

_“I’m so sorry for this, Captain.”_

I gasped. That’s right. It was the Ensigns both from the Science Department who took me. But why would they do that? Why would they kidnap me, me as their Captain? To start mutiny against me or something? It’s so weird.

“Oh God, Bones is gonna kill me.” I groaned as I tried to squirm in the bed. I looked at the window to the left and saw that it was still dark. How long did they kept me here? Am I still in Thanaria III? And, whose room is thi─?

“I see you are awake” a familiar voice spoke up. My mind was racing at the sound.  I tried looking anywhere in the room, but no one is there.

“Spock? Is that you?” I asked in the empty room. I kept looking everywhere. I looked at the other side of the room, but it's totally empty. Then I faced back to the window, I saw Spock, out the blue, he just appeared. Man, he scared the shit out of me. I flinched and breathing heavily.

“Hello, Jamie.” He said, coming closer to the bed. I tried to squirm away from him, but the restraints are too tight, it's no use of moving. “There is no need to fear me, my dear one.”

I looked away from him and shut my eyes, but an invisible hand gripped my jaw and yanked it so that my face gazes at him. None of his hands are touching my skin but his other hand is raised up. I saw that he flicked his wrist then my head is tilted on the other side. He leaned down at my exposed neck and sniffed, his warm breath makes me shiver. My eyes are closed when he stood up. I noticed that he wore a brown robe.

“Spock, what the hell is this? Why am I tied here in the bed?” I asked, struggling to get free.

“Because I wish to claim you. You are mine, Jamie Kirk, my mate.” He said coolly, hovering above me.

 “Your what?! Spock, this is fucking ridiculous. Let me go!” I commanded him loudly.

“No, I will not” He said. Fucking, stubborn Vulcans.

My anger is welling up, “Commander, I order you to let me go.” I gritted out.

His head tilts slightly, “Unfortunately, _Ashayam_ , we are not on the _Enterprise,_ and obviously not on duty. So, you cannot order me using your captaincy.” He smirked. _He fucking smirked._

"I DON'T CARE! Just let me go!" I yelled. Okay, so I take it back that I want to jump at him so badly because that was before, before this... Thing. But now I really don’t want it anymore.

“That is not true that you don’t want me anymore." Clearly, he ignored what I yelled. "I have read your loud thoughts in your mind that you still want me, even now, especially when we are conversing while playing chess in your quarters. I hear your mind, saying that you want me to take you anywhere you wish, on the wall, on the desk, and mainly the bed. Is it not?” He arched his eyebrow tauntingly.

I was astonished. “You read my mind? I─ I thought you’re a touch-telepath?”

“Fortunately, all of Vulcans are touch-telepaths, except me. It is because of my mixed heritage.”

Oh no, he fucking read my mind, all this time. He must’ve known what I think of him, every single thing I thought of when I'm with him, my kinks. No. Hell fucking no. "No," I squeaked.

“And yes, I have known every loud thought in your mind when you are with me, your extreme desire for me, and all of your kinks. It is what I have prepared for you.” He purred, as he caressed my cheek with his long finger. I shivered as sparks of static left his trace at the contact.

I blushed, “What? For─ for me? But─ but what about Uhura?” I asked wearily

“What of the lieutenant?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Um… She happens to be your girlfriend?” It’s a question, not a statement.

“We have ended our monogamous, romantic relationship five months, seven days and fifteen hours ago. She suggested that we should stay friends instead. ” He said. He moved from where he was standing.

“Oh... But─ but what─ I thought─” I stuttered as he climbed at the foot of the bed and straddling my legs. “Woah. What are doing? No! Get off me! SPOCK!!” I started panicking and struggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has no beta. Mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> Yes, I know the first one is a cliffhanger, sue me. But this is a better continuation. Enjoy 4000+ words worth of SMUT!
> 
> I'm so sorry to let you wait for 2 months. Its hard to edit this chapter, you know? I got stuck with exams and work in school.
> 
> Hope you'll like it.

* * *

"No! Spock, stop, please!" Jamie sobbed while he settled in her thighs.

 Spock placed his palm and held it against Jamie's cheek to stop turning her head away from him, surging down to kiss her lightly, then passionately. Her eyes widen, she seemed to have calmed down a bit,   _I don’t know what to do, I can’t move, I can’t even look awa_ _y. Dammit._ She internally sighed and gave in to Spock, she kissed him back. It was breath-taking. His tongue is licking her lips, seeking entrance. So, she let him in, sucking his tongue languidly. _Fuck,_ _I had to admit,_ _Spock is a_ _good fucking kisser. I didn’t know Vulcans_ _are passionate_ _sometimes,_ Jamie thought. _If only I could get my arms free, this make-out session would be better_ _or this is more than a make-out session._

Jamie sensed someone is fumbling with the strapping in her forearms, but it’s just the two of them in here, she guesses. Without knowing, her hands are now free from the restraints. She moved them to his hair while he’s ravishing her mouth. A moan escaped from the blonde's lips, lowered her fingers to his pointed ears, pinched the tips with her forefingers. Jamie felt a shuddering groan from the half-Vulcan. He pulled away and his forehead rested to hers. His cheeks are flushed green.

 “Jamie,” He breathes. “They are sensitive.”

The blonde licked her lips, “I don’t care” she growled lowly. She placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him down, he claimed her mouth again. Jamie grasped his hair as he continuously kissing her jaw, down to her neck while he grinds their pelvises. She licked and nipped and teased the pointed tips of his ear. She groaned loudly when he sucked a bruise in her neck and bit it sharply.

"Spock─ Ahhh!" She screamed and clung her arms to him. An invisible, iron-like hand gripped the blonde's wrists and pushed them back above her head. _Fuck that hurts_.

"I said, they are sensitive, _Ashayam._ " Spock growled. Both of palms planted on her sides, his face hovers her jaw. He kept his gaze onto hers. His eyes were already dark black.

She nodded frantically, "Wait. Okay. Okay, wait. How─ how did─ did you do that?" She asked in between breaths.

"Explain." says Spock.

She tried to raise her arms, but it's still darted to the bed by the invisible force "This? This invisible force thing?"

"It is, also, because of my mixed heritage. It is called Telekinesis. I can move things using my mind, as I am a Telepath." Spock explained as he leaves kisses all over her face.

 _Wow, new kink._ She smiled at the thought and moaned happily, which is true that she found that shit arousing.

"Yes, I believe you are aroused at this moment." He read her mind again.

"Stop doing that. You know the mind reading thing." Jamie fussed.

He tilted his head, "I merely stated that you find arousal in my telekinetic power."

"I don"t care, Commander. Now, you said you want to claim me? Then, claim me." The blonde dared him. The half-Vulcan sucked another bruise on her collarbone and sat up on her legs, her back arched at the loss of contact. (Damn, he's kinda heavy).

“Mine” Spock growled as he grabbed the collar of the blonde’s shirt and yanked it toward him as he smashed their lips together. She sucks Spock’s tongue into her mouth. Jamie had her eyes closed when she heard a tearing sound. She opened them and saw that the shirt she’s wearing is already ripped, leaving her in tattered pieces and she still has her bra. She bounced on the bed when he lost grip on her torn shirt.

 "Oh, fuck." She moaned when Spock pulled away. "That shit is so cool."

"Indeed" The Vulcan let his fingers roam on her golden skin very gently, sliding down on her torso. "Vulcans are three times stronger than humans."

"Using your strength, huh? Eager too much, aren’t we?" She teased.

"Yes, you are insatiable, my Jamie." He answered with voice so dark and low.

He traced the shape of her curves until he was stroking her waist teasingly, playing with the seam of her pants with his thumbs inside until it meets in her fly. Jamie looked down at Spock as he pulled the zipper open, he can smell her enticing arousal from it. Holding the flaps, something went through Jamie's mind. _Oh shit, oh no, please don't. He's gonna rip my pants, too!_ "Spock, Don't─" She trailed when Spock tore her jeans, leaving her with her silk lacy panties, in baby blue colour with a dark red bow at the centre. She sighed and made a face.

His face is still blank but his lips are twitching upward and his eyes shimmering in the almost-dark room, "I believe the precise human response is..." He tilted his head slightly, "... Oops." He flashed a hint of a secret smile.

"Ha ha. Real funny," She grunted, "You totally owe me clothes, _Mister_ Spock." Damn Vulcans, making jokes while in bed.

"I will procure you as many as you want." He paused, "After I claim you as my mate." They stared at each other, his burning dark eyes looking at her striking blue ones, like sapphire.

Spock inclined his head down into Jamie’s neck, finding a sensitive spot to suck and mark.  Jamie arched under him, feeling Spock’s hard fabric-covered cock against her thighs, poking in between them. He roams his hands back up until it reaches her arms, kissing every of her skin on his path, tingles leaving everywhere he touched. She writhed under him, her breathing hitches. Spock's fingers lingers back to her shoulders, tracing the straps of her bra lead until he found the hooks. She noticed that there is no invisible heavy, iron-clad force gripping her hand. She groaned then, propped her elbows and lifted her back to help Spock find the hooks of her underwear, hung back her head, revealing her bare neck to him. Spock nuzzled his face in her nape and teases her with licks and kisses, " _Spock,_ " she replied him a moan.

When Spock finally found it, he planted a hand above the bra straps, while the other unclasped the hooks of her bra with his thumb and index finger. Then, he gently grasped her shoulders and pushed her back slowly to the bed, his hands smoothing her arms on her sides and grinds himself on her. He slid off her straps slowly and tossed it away from her, dropped somewhere in the room. _Who cares where that went,_ she thought.

 _Indeed_ , a dark familiar voice spoke in her mind, or she's just delusional because that she was drunk earlier and/or from what's happening right now.

 _So you're in my head, huh?_ Jamie replied.

 _Yes, Ashayam,_ He thought back.

She heard that and she knew that he said a Vulcan endearment to her. "Speaking of clothes, you still have your robe on." She grinned. "Since I can't move, why don't you strip off that robe of yours, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. At that, Spock climbed off her and stood up from the bed. He unties the lace of his robe, loosening and showing a part of his naked body in front of her. This wasn't the first time Jamie saw Spock nude. (Except that Bones has to cut his uniform every time he's hurt on an away mission and that doesn’t count.)

The first time she saw him fully naked was that one time when she accidentally opened their shared bathroom without knocking and apparently, Spock was just done using the shower, he slid open the stall door and Jamie stopped dead on the threshold with wide eyes and her posture went rigid, her gaze went to Spock's confused and embarrased face, then slowly went down to his hairy chest and to his hanging penis, (And she had a wonderful, in-only-ten-seconds-I-was-in-fantasy-land look on Spock's ridiculously ripped body. She was blushing so much that time because of her embarrasment, like you can already compare her to the color of a tomato), and then her gaze went back up to his now flushed green face and ears. Her mouth went dry and mummbled "I'm sorry" before she even quickly fled the shared bathroom to her own quarters. She even saw how big he is. But that was SERIOUSLY accidental, she didn't mean to. Jamie has to ignore him for a week, except if it involves ship business. And now, this is really happening, right here, right now.

Spock stood there for a moment and stared at his mate, beautifully pinned to the bed, almost naked (but that doesn't matter to Spock), her flushed golden skin matches the white pristine sheets, making Spock internally smile at the sight. He slid off of his robe very, very slowly, making Jamie uneasy because she is fucking horny right now, chewing her lower lip like she is so eager to have Spock like this. Spock smirks down at her, knowing that it has been so long that Jamie had wanted Spock. He knew this since the beginning of the Five-year mission, but she never had a chance to tell him, or about to tell him but he was still with Nyota at those times (Except for the last five months) or that they we're being disturbed whenever they were playing chess, but now... Jamie can have him all she wants.

 When Spock is out of his robe, Jamie was stunned to look at the Vulcan; Lean shoulders, wide hairy chest, a fucking happy trail leading to inside his underwear─ _Oh, my fuck_. His cock is fucking hard, like it's ramrod straight, straining in his underwear. He removed his boxer-brief and his cock sprang free. _Holy shit, Double-ridged penis,_ She thought, seeing Spock's huge, flushed green cock just seemed to make her wet in her panties.

Spock unlocks the stirrups on her legs. He places one knee into the bed between her spread legs, puts both his hands on her slightly bent knees, sliding it down to her thighs until he holds the seam of her panties. She glances down her body then back to the Vulcan. He removes her panties, slowly, one leg by the other, lightly grazing his nails on her smooth, long legs.

By the time Spock got Jamie out of her underwear, he raised an eyebrow as Jamie's wrists and ankles locked on both sides of the bedpost with handcuffs, before she could even move her hands to hold Spock. Jamie's legs are spread widely that Spock settles between them. Her eyes widen and thought, “ _Well, That wasn’t there before, I guess. Just let me touch you... Please.”_ Spock heard that thought and he smirks at her, looking down to her tits, it was heavy and full, areolas as pink as her plump lips. He places his hands on her belly and trails upward to touch her breasts, pinching her hard, erect nipples. Spock’s hot mouth closed around one of the sensitive nipples and began sucking on it, while his free hand fondled the other nipple. Jamie mewled, eyes tightly shut, gripping the chains of her cuffs tightly as her Vulcan leaves marks and bruises.

“Spock, please.” She begged. “Just fuck me already” He slightly pulled away.

"No." Spock shook his head and ducked his head into Jamie’s neck, finding a sensitive spot to suck and mark. Jamie arched under him, moaned loudly when Spock's fingers slid beneath Jamie, feeling the mounds between her thighs, rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. With a final swipe of his tongue, Spock removes himself from Jamie's nape, runs his tongue down to her breast. Lapping the maddening pink nipple, licking down her stomach until he reaches Jamie's bikini area. With his palm, Spock massaged her cunt up and down, feeling her wet. Jamie cried, gripping the cuffs tightly when he slips a finger inside, lightly probing her.

"Fascinating." Spock said almost a whisper, leans down and buried his face, licking Jamie's swollen clit. Spock removes the finger inside her, breathing in her enticing arousal while he speared his tongue in her vulva, in and out. Fucking Jamie with his rough alien tongue, loving the sweet sound of mewls and moans his mate makes. Spock's hands gripping her ass, so round, firm. He can feel her clenching her walls against him.

Jamie can't do anything but buck her thighs onto him and moan until he reached her sweet spot. Her mouth fell open, her breathing became ragged when his tongue keeps hitting the spot and warm puffs of air he pants through his nose.

 _This is too much,_ Jamie internally said. _I need him now. Just... fuck... Come on, dammit! "Fuck! Please, Spock!"_ She whined _._

Spock pulled his other hand away from her breasts that was fondling and squeezing them, to grip his shaft and stroke it lightly, letting it drip with pre-come and natural lubricant, covering his fingers with it, but he didn't pulled his face from Jamie's hole.

 _Wow, self-lubricating, double-ridged penis! How fucking cool is that?!_ She exclaimed mentally.

 _Indeed,_ he replied, removes his fingers from his dick. He finally pulled his face away from her cunt and replaced with two fingers. Spock sat up slightly and captured her open mouth, letting Jamie taste her own from his lips. She groaned into the kiss when he suddenly found her sweet spot. Spock almost pulled out and pumped back in, shuddering over her.

He can feel her clenching against his fingers, scissoring her cunt widely, sucking at her collarbone, just enough to bruise it. "Spock, another... Please." She said, breathlessly. Adding another finger inside, Spock curled his slender fingers, earning him a delicious, strangled cry from the blonde.  His warm breaths making her shiver down her spine.

Gripping her cuffs, like she's holding her life to it, she got her eyes screwed shut, arching her back, their chests touching, feeling his warm heat over her. She can't do this. She's going to come if Spock kept this going.  "Spock…" she gasped.  “… Stop. I want you in me, now."

Spock looked up and faced her, "No." he said. At that, she pouted, showing her lower lip. "Unless... You will beg for it." He added.

Jamie is quite confident when she heard him say that, still desperate, though. "Fuck, Spock, fuck me. Oh, Spock, please, God, oh please, I fucking want you so bad. _Please._ " She moaned. If only she wasn't tied, maybe she would get a grip on Spock's hair and moan every single word she said to his pointy ear, or maybe she would cling her arms around him and dig her nails to his back, leaving scratches on it.

Spock caught that thought and thrusted his fingers hard, hitting her spot. After several pumps, Jamie thrashed her body and let out a shaking scream when she came. It didn't hurt her but it felt so _good_. Her rising up and down as she panted heavily, breathing gulps of air.

Removing his come-slicked fingers off of her, Spock shifted in the bed and licked a stripe on his finger, while his other hand jerked his already-hard cock, spurting pearly beads of precome. Seeing that her mate has controlled her breathing, he rested his fingers filled with Jamie's come on her lips, "Suck" Spock commanded then Jamie licked his fingers before he shoved it on her mouth, sucking them greedily. Spock's chest rumbled when he felt her tongue flicking at his digits.

His mouth watered and his nose flaring, seeing how beautiful his mate likes this.

Pulling his fingers away, Jamie tried to follow her head on them, but the cuffs stopped her from taking them. Spock lined up his aroused, slicked cock to her prepped hole. "You are ready?" He asked.

Jamie licked her lips and bit it teasingly. "Oh, fuck, yes. Please." She moaned.

At that, Spock did not hesitate and pushed the head of his bright green cock slowly inside her, sliding easily. She had had her mouth open, panting ragged breaths, feeling Spock's cock on her hot, tight hole.

Once he was seated fully inside her, he paused for a moment to let Jamie adjust to the size of his girth. He leaned down at her and kissed her sloppily. She moaned into the kiss, breathing hitches as Spock starts to move within her. He fucked her with a steady slow rhythm of his legs. He almost pulled out and thrust back in. _Oh,_ she gasped. _I can't believe this to be real. I only dreamed about this, sometimes always._ She thought, wondering that she should have told him sooner, but she was scared that he might ignore her feelings for him ever since they were assigned to the Enterprise after the Nero incident. She was afraid to lose the best thing in her life, even if friendship is what they can only have.

"Oh God, Spock. Ughn..." Jamie breathlessly said, arching her back, feeling Spock's chest over her. "Mmm... Harder, Spock, please." She had her eyes closed, enjoying it with ecstacy.

The Vulcan placed his palm on the side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "With pleasure, _Ashayam._ " He growled in her ear, licking the edge, nipping it teasingly. Adding more pressure between her hips, Spock pounded roughly inside her, gripping her hips. The headboard of the bed repeatedly hits the wall as they move. Jamie thrusted downwards, experimentally meeting Spock's hard thrusts as she move.

Jamie mewled out keeningly, curling her toes, squeezing her knees at Spock's hips, as he continued to ride her. "Oh, Spock. I love you. Oh, god, fuck, yes." She chanted, head slammimg back at the pillow.

"T-talukh nash-veh k'dular." Spock stuttered as he thrusted harder. "Mine." He gritted through his teeth, his hair ruffled and is slicked with sweat, legs starts trembling. He's nearly coming, he can feel it through his tightening balls. In this silent room, all they can hear is the loud slapping of their skin and the moans and mewls his beloved Jamie makes. He has to say, he _is_ pleased to hear all of that from his mate. 

"Fuck, _yours!_ Ahh..." She groaned, eyes rolling back.

Spock gripped her hips, creating reddening hand marks and her face grimaced pleasingly. "Spock, I'm gonna come. Ohh... _SPOCK!_ " She let out a shaking scream and arched her back, turning her flushed pink face away. Spock can feel hot gush of sticky liquid coming out of her hole. He put his right arm under her back,  the other one gripping her hips, legs pumping in her, one, two, three thrusts and then he growled, roaring Jamie's name when he came. She tried to look at Spock with her almost-lidded eyes, keeping it open to see his face when he was shooting hot cum inside her. He stilled inside her for a while, chest heaving gulps of air, letting their come mixed together. He was having spasms, so his dick was slightly moving in her sensitive hole.

Jamie hissed in pain, her face scrunching up a bit. Spock pulled out of her and heard a sated moan from the blonde. He released Jamie from the cuffs on her hands and feet, gently and slowly. Spock looked down at her and gazed at her. She was panting heavily, her breast rising and falling under him, reddening marks around her wrists and ankles, then met his gaze and stared each other, seeing how blown their eyes were, until they shared lazy kisses and rolled to their side, so they were lying close together, face to face.

Spock lay on his back while Jamie draped half of herself on his chest under the sheets, still breathing light huffs, tracing circles between his nipples, taking a moment to bask in the after-glow. Tucking his chin on her head, he slid his hand from her shoulders to her hand, stroking her arm. Spock could feel her emotions flowing through their touch, Comfort, lust, tired, love.

"Hey, Spock?" Jamie spoke up.

"Yes, Ashayam?"

 She almost winced at the endearment. He was saying that earlier, she knew it was Vulcan. She has never been called something special after sex before, except Gary. Gary Mitchel. Gary was kinda nice and their relationship lasted long back at the Academy, until one day, he became abusive. Sometimes, she go to her classes with bruises on her face and arms, so she had to end it. Bones was furious when he found out about what has been gone to their relationship that he punched Gary with a black eye that could've stayed on his face for a week. Bones has always been there for her that time, he's like a real big brother to her (She doesn't count Sam at all because he left her when she needed him most with that asshole of a stepfather, Frank, when she was 13.) She owed him big time, that's why she can't afford to lose him, he knew almost everything about her, about what happened on Tarsus IV, even her shitty childhood. Bones is the only one who she truly trust with everything. Until the missions start and started working with her First Officer, Spock. She and Spock are really a great team, but sometimes they don't get along with each other during missions. The only thing that they do get along is playing chess together after shift, eating dinner on her quarters having conversations about the ship or other things. (She noticed that a few months ago but never knew that Spock and Uhura broke off that time.) And it was weird to hang out with her instead of his girlfriend, so she had to back off a bit.

Jamie really fell for Spock that she had to save him when an away team went wrong. She never knew that Spock feels the same too, but he is too stoic, his expressions were always blank (keeps on insisting that 'Vulcans do not feel'), there is a slight glint of concern in his eyes when she was badly hurt.

"Um... Do you... Love me?" She asked, worrying that he might answered no, that this is just some kinky one night stand. She just needed to know if he finally admit his feelings for her.

He stopped stroking her arm and she felt that he moved his head, "Yes, I do," said Spock.

Jamie inclined her head and looked up to face him with surprise, blue eyes sparkling wide. She felt her heart beating a hundred times per minute, “Really?”

“Affirmative.”

“When─how?” Jamie is still confused, but happy that _finally_ she now knew that Spock loves her.

"I believe we shall discuss this tomorrow. Rest now, Captain." Spock said.

Jamie fussed at the title, "Seriously?" That earned her a raised eyebrow. She propped an elbow and stared at him, batting her eyelashes, "Such a spoilsport," She murmurred then bit her bottom lip.

The half-Vulcan sat up slightly, broke their eye contact, his gaze went to her lips and back to the most aesthetically pleasing, sapphire blue eyes he had seen in his life. He raised his right arm and slid it behind her ear, pulling her to into a kiss. Jamie placed her hand on the side of his face, crawling it to his hair, tugging and gripping his soft dark, sweat-slicked strands. 

Spock pulled away and touched their foreheads. He pecked her nose and said, "Sleep now, Ashayam."

Jamie scooted down to his chest again and got comfortable. _I wonder what that word meant,_ she thought.

"It means beloved," Spock spoke up, broke the silence in the room.

"Oh, okay," she said, kissing his nearest pec to her. "I love you, Spock."

"And I you, Jamie. Goodnight." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Spock." She closed her eyes when suddenly Spock's chest rumbled, as if he was purring.

Jamie chuckled lightly and went back to sleep.

They have so many things to discuss tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

This is exactly how I pictured Spock:

Pretty cool, right? Well, Lady+Yuraa gave this picture to me after I posted the 1st chapter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'll see you guys on the next chapter!! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!!


End file.
